New York, New Love
by xJazz
Summary: When Casey's dad askes to her and Derek to spend their last summer before university with him in New York, they're less than thrilled. But can a series of events reveal Casey and Derek's true feeling? [DerekxCasey]
1. Daddy Dearest

_Hey there Delilah  
What's it like in New York City?  
I'm a thousand miles away  
But girl tonight you look so pretty  
Yes you do  
Times Square can't shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true_

Hey There Delilah-Plain White T's

---

Monday mornings. They are horrible. Yet among this horribleness I manage to annoy Casey.

"Derek!" I heard her whiney voice through the bathroom door. I popped my head out to see a distressed Casey with her hair, in what can be described as a bird's nest.

"Yes my dear?" I asked with sugarcoated happiness and making kissey faces at her. She narrowed those blue eyes of hers.

"If you would look around every once in while Derek maybe you'd notice that you share a house with six other people. And that maybe the crazy notion would enter you mind that, I don't know, maybe they need to use the bathroom too." She said while doing that head thing. You know, when she's explaining something to me she bobs her head every once in a while.

I had finishing using the washroom about 5 minutes ago but we would I leave before I had annoyed Casey? I leaned over as I passed her so she was the only one who could hear me. "Nice hairstyle, trying to save the blue jay's homes?"

I heard her scream out in frustration as she slammed the door shut. Point 1 for Venturi.

---

I finished getting ready and sat at the island in the kitchen. Mom and George's frantic scramble had become a morning ritual. I continued to munch on the toast I had in my hand, careful to not let any crumbs escape my plate.

"I'm hungry!" Marti marched in. Although she was nearing her 11th birthday she was still like the demanding six year she once was..

I opened the cupboards. "What will it be Miss. Marti?" I asked in my best snotty waiter impression.

"Purple!" She screamed as she spotted the grape jam. I grabbed it from the cupboard and placed on the counter along with Marti.

I took out two slices of bread. "Toasted or white?" I continued in my waiter voice. Marti burst into giggles.

"I'll have it toasted." I heard a voice come from behind me. I rolled my eyes as I turned around to face the owner of the voice.

Marti clapped her hands. "Smerek!" She let out another scream.

Derek grinned as he leaned down to give her a kiss on the head. "Smarti!" He replied. He turned to me gave me a confused look. "Where's my toast?"

"Do it yourself." I replied with smugness dripping from my voice.

Derek gave his own impression, of what he thought was puppy dog eyes. It just looked like he something up his ass. "But seeing as you waiting on Marti I thought you could make breakfast for dear old Derek." He pouted as he awaited his toast.

George heard Derek's little plea as he raced into the kitchen and told him that he had to make his own breakfast and then raced out.

I turned around and fixed Marti her toast with jam. I placed two slices of bread in the toaster. "You should stick to the smirk." I commented as I walked out of the kitchen with Marti trailing behind.

I heard a faint, "I love you too!" From the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and grabbed my things. It was going to be a long day.

I heard the shrill cry of the phone before I hastily picked it up. "Hello?"

"Casey!" I heard my father's voice. I felt anger boil in my stomach. Ever since his last visit, which happened to be two years ago, he had only called every 6 months. This was a little early. According to schedule.

"Yes?" I replied through gritted teeth.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't be there for your graduation but you know how it is." He chuckled.

I wanted to say, 'No I don't know how it is, why don't you explain it to me?' but instead I said, "It's okay dad."

"So I was thinking you and Derek could come down to New York for the summer." He seemed excited at the thought of having two 18 year olds staying with him.

I frowned. Derek? Why Derek? I'm his daughter. So this time I said what I wanted. "Why Derek?"

I felt my dad sigh. "He's going to NYU right?" He didn't wait for an answer as he continued. "So it would be nice for him to get used the area."

I remember the jealousy I felt when Dad did come for his first visit. Derek seemed to over take the whole evening. "Talk to mom." I said as I put him on hold and yelled for mom.

She came over as she attempted to smooth her skirt. "Phone." I deadpanned as I walked into the hall.

And of course, fate was cruel. I bumped into Derek.

"Klutzilla strikes again." He mumbled. I rolled my eyes at his childish comments. Two months with Derek? Okay I would have to do that anyway but in a contained environment. Where we know no one, so we can't spend our days at other people's houses? My life was ruined.

I had an insult on the tip of my tongue but I had a feeling George and my mom would agree to move our little war somewhere else.

So Derek just pushed past me to get to wherever he was going. I just ran into my room to seek comfort in my pillows. "This is gonna be a long summer."

---

**Author's Note: **Anyway, I should be doing J'adore amour but I couldn't resist this story. So until I work up the muse to write an good chapter for J'adore amour, I'll be working on this.


	2. Life sucks

**Disclaimer:** I didn't forget? le gasp So you know the drill, nothing is mine blahblahblah

---

I wondered why Casey was so…distant. She didn't even respond to my Klutzilla quid and I know that always gets her going. But I didn't dwell on it. I had to meet up with the guys to catch a hockey game. So I continued the day, trying not to notice Casey's unusual quiet demeanor.

But when I got home and say George and Nora sitting at the dining table with hands folded. (I experience with this, the bomb they were going to drop was going to be nonnegotiable) Casey sat at the table with head buried in her hands.

"Who died?" I asked slowly.

Nora cleared her throat. "No one, Derek. Please sit down."

I sat down obediently. I knew that this was gonna be bad. Even George looked guilty when he saw me.

Nora began, "Well, Casey's father called and he offered to take you two for the summer." She looked at George to finish.

"And, ummm, well. We decided that it would be best for you to spend some bonding time before you leave for university." He said slowly, as if someone would pounce on him if he said something wrong. "So, you are going, no questions asked."

Casey bit her lip. She knew this was coming. And she didn't tell me. Okay so maybe she didn't have to tell me.

"When are …we leaving?" It took great effort for her to say we. She looked up at Nora.

"Next week."

I let out a heavy sigh. Great. Casey, for two whole months. Okay, so I had lived with Casey for three years now but still, I had options…not anymore.

---

I almost crawled my way up the stairs in agony. If only Lizzie didn't have stupid soccer camp. She could have come with me. But no. She has to work on her kicking maneuvers or whatever they're called. I took out my suitcase and started to fold the clothes I wanted to take neatly. I might as well start packing…Emily was leaving for her grandparents house this afternoon and wouldn't be back until I was gone. If only Derek wasn't such an ass all the time, maybe we wouldn't be in this situation. Just saying. But what luck would I have if Derek didn't ruin everything.

My life sucks.

---

**Author's Note: **So second chapter is freakishly short so I apologize but the third one should a great length longer. And I love you guys! Your reviews are AWESOME!


	3. Road Trip

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing...gosh I sound pitiful when I say that.

---

_I lose my way  
and it's not to  
long before you  
point it out  
I cannot cry  
because I know  
thats weakness  
in your eyes_

_Because of You- Kelly Clarkson_

_---_

The week went by quickly. No wait, that's a lie. It went by agonizingly slowly. Nothing happened except the bitching provided by Casey that was the constant soundtrack to my life.

So the day arrived that we were to board the plane to New York. I asked if Casey could get coach and I could first class. I got my answer with a stern look from George and an exasperated sigh from Nora. And there was Casey's punch. So as we hugged, okay more like Casey squeezed the oxygen out of everyone and I shook hands except from Marti. Who managed to pounce me and give me a hug, which normally I would have frowned upon. Except for the fact she was Smarti.

After our goodbyes Casey took off to sit as far away from me as possible as we waited for boarding. She took out a book and started to stare intently at the pages. It was pretty obvious she wasn't reading, as she hadn't turned the page once in 30 minutes. I decided that a nap was in order, seeing as there were no prospects (aka hot chicks) in the terminal. I closed my eyes and found that sleep came easily.

That is, until Casey found it her mission to shake me awake.

"Der-_ek_!" She harshly whispered as I opened my eyes.

"What the fuck do you want woman!?" I whispered back to her. She take her hands off my shoulders and stared at me with a look of intense hatred.

"How about being able to board this plane on time?" Casey pulled me up and brushed off some invisible dust off my leather jacket.

I followed her to line and sneered. "Thanks mom."

---

Derek was possibly the biggest dofus on the planet. Okay, not possibly. He was. I mean, he was going to miss the plane after all, had it not been for me. But do I get a thank you. No, I get a 'what the fuck do you want woman.' He should have been begging for forgiveness.

So the whole plane ride was spent me ignoring him. And I guess you couldn't tell cause he was trying to start up a conversation either.

When the plane landed and we were going to into the terminal I felt excitement and nervousness build in my stomach. I was going to see my dad for the first time in 2 years.

I looked frantically trying to spot my dad in the massive crowd of people awaiting the passengers. I saw a man holding a sign that read Derek's name and mine. I approached the man.

"You Casey McDonald?" He asked.

"Yes." I replied. I felt a lump fill my throat. He didn't come. He wasn't here. He sent a taxi for us. I didn't listen as he explained that he was spent here by Dennis McDonald to pick us up. I didn't listen as Derek commented on the limo that we going to be driven in. I only felt the sting of cruel irony as I saw a little girl step out from her mother's arms and run into the embrace of her father.

---

All anger was drained from Casey and me as the man explained that Dennis McDonald couldn't come and pick us up from the airport. I tried to make a joke about the limo but to no avail.

Casey was heart-broken. I saw the all-too familiar tears streak her face as she stared out the window. But unusually, I felt remorse. Okay, so I hadn't actually done anything this time, but I knew what it felt to be let down by a parent.

So as we neared the apartment where Dennis lived, I did a very un-Derek thing and grabbed Casey's hand and offered her a smile. She looked up at me and attempted to return my smile but instead she gave a crooked smirk.

I let go of her hand as the limo pulled to a stop.

I looked up at the building. It was freakishly tall. And I felt a knot in my stomach. "So you say you're dad lives in the penthouse huh?"

Casey cleared her throat. "Yes." She replied as she grabbed her suitcase and started off towards the doors.

"There better be enough oxygen up there." I mumbled as I followed her.

---

I pressed the PH button as I got into the elevator. "Hurry up." I called to Derek who was taking his time by the doors. He narrowed his eyes as he dragged his duffel bag into the elevator.

The doors opened and pulled out my key that dad had given me 2 years ago if I ever decided to drop by randomly. What was he thinking? I pushed open the heavy steel door and walked into his perfectly decorated living room. I heard Derek whistle behind me.

"Nice place." He commented as he plopped down on the couch.

I rolled my eyes. "Dad?" I called out, and the only reply was the faint echo of my voice. I walked into the kitchen noticed a piece of paper attached to the refrigerator.

_Dear Casey,_

_I'm so sorry that I couldn't be here, but Vanessa and I had to go to cottage before you because of some affairs I had to tie up. However, I left the keys for the SUV on the counter and the directions to the cottage are in the top drawer on the left side of the desk in my home office. I'm so sorry but I hope you understand and I love you._

_Hope to see you soon,_

Dad 

I felt that anger boil in my stomach. He wasn't here. Again. I felt like punching something. And who was Vanessa? He never told me of a Vanessa before.

I grabbed the keys off the counter and found the directions right where he told me.

"Derek."

"Huh?" He looked up from the couch where he was watching a hockey game.

"Looks like we're going on a road trip."

---

**Author's Note: **Okay, well, seeing as I didn't want to do math and my other way to spend my time was to rewatch the Family Guy marthon on TV, I wrote another chapter. And as for Nora and George seeming alittle harsh...yeah, I read that over and it did seem alittle tough so I rewrote that. Thank you funnechick! And keep those reviews coming people!


	4. Princess or Your Majesty?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except Vanessa

---

I normally would have argued. I normally would have made a comment about her driving skills. I normally wouldn't have been in an entirely too expensive SUV with Casey behind the wheel driving her dad's cottage. But all defensive power was lost at Casey's expression. She was going to go, and she was going to drive.

So there I was, sitting in the passenger seat of a car that was probably worth my life and cost so much I shouldn't even be looking at it. Casey's grip on the steering wheel was iron, as was the look on her face.

"So why exactly are we leaving…New York? Which, may I add, was the destination that was intended for this never-ending trip?" I asked with the lightest hint of sarcasm in my voice.

Casey seemed to tighten her grip, if possible. "My dad," She replied through gritted teeth

I nodded as if I understood. Which was a lie. "So, I'm guessing unresolved issues between father and daughter?" I automatically winced for the punch or hit that coming my way. After all, I don't think, I do.

But surprisingly, Casey didn't perform any act of violence what so ever. Well, if you don't count the death grip she had on that poor steering wheel.

"I guess you could say that." She continued to stare at the road ahead of us. "I mean, I was always trying to be like my dad. He was my hero. He always had the answers and knew what was right and wrong. He was like a god to me. So when my parents divorced, I thought that I living with my dad would be fun. But he just…" She trailed off.

I nodded as if to reassure her it was okay to go on.

"So, what about your mom?" She turned to me and asked. I let out a heavy sigh, half out of frustration that Casey had stopped and half out of the fact that me and my mom's relationship was complicated.

"Well…" I started. "My mom is kinda…well…" I tried to find the perfect word. "Like you." Casey raised an eyebrow. "Okay, she was always telling me that I was doing something wrong."

Casey's eyebrow returned to its normal place. "Maybe because you were." She snarked.

I chose to ignore her comment. "Perfection wasn't something that was out of reach, it was that expected. She was pretty hard on me."

Casey nodded as the drive continued. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if our parents never divorced?" She asked.

"Everyday."

---

I loosened my grip on the steering wheel as I turned the corner onto the lane that my dad's cottage was on. I pulled into the driveway and stared at the house.

It was a log home. With a glass window that could have been a wall it was so big. I could see the light coming from what looked to be the kitchen. I saw my dad come to the window with a young woman who looked to be around 25-ish. I felt my stomach drop. "Vanessa…" I mumbled.

"Huh?" Derek who had been asleep awoke when I stopped the car. He was somewhat conscious and realized that we had reached the destination. "Let's go, I'm starved." He opened the car door and went to the back to open the trunk. I leaned my head against the headrest and sighed. "Open it up!" He yelled from outside. I pushed the button that opened the trunk and stepped outside.

I stood next to Derek as he unloaded our things. He picked up his suitcase and started making his way to the door.

"Wait!" I hissed. He turned around and gave me a skeptical look.

"What now?" He asked like I was demanding the world on a platter.

"We can't just go in there, unannounced and smelly." I wrinkled my nose. "Well, at least you do."

Derek grumbled as he opened his bag and rummaged through it until he pulled out a bottle and sprayed himself thoroughly with it. "Better now princess Casey? Or would you like to be called your majesty?"

I just stuck out my tongue at him and made my way to the door.

---

By the way Casey was acting Dennis seemed to really be a god. I watched as her posture straightened and her shoulders rolled back and she took graceful steps, which is a big accomplishment for Klutzilla here.

She plastered a grin on her face before she even reached the door. She straightened out her blouse as I reached past her to knock on the door.

A smokin' hot chick opened the door. '_I think I'm gonna like it here.'_

"Casey!" The girl hugged Casey. She reluctantly hugged back.

"Dad!" Dennis seemingly came from nowhere. He shot a smile my way and leaned in to hug Casey.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry. But its just Vanessa and I needed to get here as soon as possible and I would have come to pick you up but-" He started to explain.

"It's okay Dad." Casey said with that fake smile sitting firmly in place. "I understand."

Now, I have to say that I'm all-too proud of Casey's impeccable lying abilities. Services provided by yours truly.

We entered and I introduced myself to Vanessa.

"Pleasure to meet you Derek." She smiled. " Vanessa, I'm Dennis' fiancé."

If Casey had been eating something she would have choked. "Fiancé?" She asked. Then quickly caught herself. "I mean, congratulations."

---

FIANCE? I didn't even know he was dating anyone? And how old is she? She could my age for all I know! How could he have not told me? I felt that all-too common anger boiling again. Or maybe I just had an ulcer.

After we got settled into our rooms Vanessa told us that she would be cooking dinner. I told her that I had a headache and just needed to rest and if I got hungry I would grad something from the fridge.

When she left my room I quickly pulled my cell from my purse and dialed as quickly as possible.

"Lizzie?" I whispered, although no one could hear me.

"Casey? Is that you?"

"Yeah look, tell mom we got here safe and…" I wondered if I should tell her. Well, she was sister after all. "Don't tell mom this but, dad's getting married."

I waited for Lizzie's shocked response. All I got was laughter. "Ha! You're joking right? He's getting married to his work right?" She continued laughing.

"I'm dead serious." I replied. "Lizzie, she's like…my age."

"Oh god. This is like one of those cheesy Disney made-for-TV movies. She's a monster isn't she?"

"Well…I haven't really formed an opinion yet…"

"You hate her."

"Yeah."

Lizzie was silent. "I won't tell mom. I promise."

I sighed as I felt back onto the pillows on the bed. "Good. I don't think she could handle this. I can't even handle this."

"Yeah, well, I gotta go. Bye" And she hung up.

I rubbed my eyes as I finally came to the realization. My life just got suckier.

---

**Author's Note: **Four pages, and all in one day! And thanks for the reviews. You guys rock! Anyways, for you people who are asking, where's the Dasey? Relax, it's coming. It's just I would like to dwell on Casey's devotion to her father and stuff. You know, the parent/child angst.


	5. Misty from Pokemon

_You openly admit  
The things you'd like more of from me  
Somehow I find it attractive  
That you won't censor anything  
__With you there is no filter  
To sugercoat what is said  
Even though I like your honesty  
It won't lead me to your bed_

_Blush-Aly and AJ_

_---_

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing except my orginal characters

---

I woke up and for a horrifying few seconds I didn't know where I was. Then I heard Vanessa's sickening sweet laughter and I knew I was at my dad's.

I stared at the ceiling for a while until I heard a soft knock on the door. I flung the covers off me and walked to door. I opened it slowly.

"Hey Sweetheart!" My dad chirped. "We got breakfast ready."

I told him I'd be out in a minute and rushed to find something to wear. I wondered what Dad would like then I remembered that he got engaged without so much as a letter or phone call.

I put on a ragged pair of jeans and a t-shirt and walked out into the kitchen.

I heard Derek laughing at some joke my dad made. I couldn't help feel jealous; he got along great with him. But what about me? I was his daughter after all his flesh and blood. I once again heard Vanessa's laughter float in the air, taunting me. '_Ha! Look at me Casey! Your own father cares more about some bimbo then you!' _

I wanted to scream, but instead I walked onto the deck. "Good morning!" I cheerfully greeted. I sat down at the kitchen table.

"Good morning Casey!" Vanessa responded as soon as I finished my greeting. "There's someone I'd like you to meet."

I looked up from my plate. "Oh really?" I tried to sound interested but whom was she going to introduce me to? Her hairstylist?

Derek seemed livelier then he normally would be at 9 in the morning. "Great!" He said with all the energy it would have taken me to throw up. Which at the sight of Vanessa holding my dad's hand was starting my pancakes trip up my stomach.

I needed to get out of here. Fast. "Can we meet this person now?" I tried to force some sort of excitement there. I think it came off pretty good. It must have been Derek rubbing off on me.

Vanessa stood up and gave Derek and me a grin that could blind a person. I think I actually looked away from the brightness of her teeth.

"Okay!" She cheered, I was surprised she didn't clap and say 'Okay team! Let's go!'

---

Vanessa led us down the lane in front of the house. We walked for a bit and I could see Casey's muscles tense each time Vanessa spoke.

We finally reached a little house that looked it could have been in one of those fairy tales. And there even was a pixie-like girl sitting on the porch. She stood as soon as she saw us and turned to an ancient-looking man sitting on a rocking chair. She slowly made her way toward us.

"Guys, this is Misty!" Vanessa exclaimed as the girl reached us.

She really did look like a pixie. Her red hair was cut short, almost like Edwin's new haircut. She was tiny too, maybe 5 feet. We all had to look down at her. Her sharp feature and pale skin really did complete the look.

"Yeah. Well. I'm Misty." She repeated, as if the thunder was taken out of her when Vanessa introduced her.

"Isn't Misty that chick from Pokemon?" I asked innocently. My reply came with a swift poke in the ribs, thanks to Casey's free-flying elbow.

Casey gave a hard stare as I shrugged my shoulders. "Nice going Venturi." She whispered through gritted teeth as she introduced herself. "I'm Casey." She mentioned towards me. "And that obnoxious creature over there, is Derek."

"I prefer to think I'm a dashing specimen." I said defensively. "Casey's the freak." I clarified.

"Well, you will be dashing when I kick your –" She hissed.

"Well now…I'll be going. Have fun now." Vanessa nervously spoke as she backed away.

"Yeah. Fun." I heard Misty mutter.

---

When Derek finally got the sense to leave to check out some hockey game on TV, Misty and I went to her room.

"You don't have to hang out with me you know." She said suddenly.

I gave her a grin. "But I want to, plus it's better than hanging out with cave man down there."

She laughed. "I swear you guys could be married. You fight like it at least."

I laughed nervously. "Me and Derek? Never. Plus we're step-siblings."

Misty sat on her bed and fiddled with the ends of her hair. "It sure doesn't seem like it."

---

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry for this chapter taking too long but I have written and will let it sit for a few days and let it rot until I have something fresh! Sorry for my weird metophors but my brother found something fuzzy in the fridge and it inspired me. But I'm terribly sorry for the wait and I hope to get the next chapter up sooner. And don't forget those awesome reviews! I love 'em


	6. Turn of the Century Shopping

**Disclaimer:** I gave long ago trying to create funny ways to say that I don't own Life with Derek. I don't own Life with Derek

---

I pushed the hanger across the rack, creating that annoying scrapping sound that makes me cringe. "So my dad randomly called me and asked if I wanted to stay with him for the summer." I explained to Misty as we searched through an ancient-looking store in the small town near my dad's cottage. "And he wanted Derek to come too." I turned after my search for something in this century was in vain. I blew up at a piece of hair that hung limply in my eye.

Misty nodded as she too gave up the search. This store is hopeless. "So I'm guessing that you and Derek don't exactly get along." She said as she turned to look at the shelves lining the walls.

"I guess you could say that." I replied as I joined her at the shelves. "Sometimes I can't stand living in the same house as him. He seemed to mesh into my family so well, and he gets along with everyone! I don't understand how everyone can just love him!"

Misty turned to face me. "First, you're ranting. Second, it seems like you don't like this whole blended family thing."

I took a deep breath. "No." I answered simply. "I don't."

We walked out of the store after the owner started staring at us all creepy-like. The sun hit my face and I let out a sigh. "So what's your story?" I turned to Misty.

She shrugged. "My parents met when they were 17 and hooked up and the consequence; yours truly. My mom kinda freaked and gave custody to my grandpa and that's who I live with now." She seemed to say it so casually, as if it wasn't a big deal.

I didn't know what to say. But Misty helped me out with that one. "You don't have to say anything, it's no big deal anyway."

I shrugged my shoulders as we walked down the one street through town. We went through a couple of stores before we decided that ice cream was better than our fruitless search for clothes that we would wear.

I sat at the table with a strawberry sorbet in my hands. "So, is there anything to do here?" I asked as I looked around with the spoon in my mouth.

"There are parties…and nothing much else to do around here." Misty replied as she dug into her ice cream. She squinted out as the sun appeared after being covered by a cloud. "My friend, Gary, should be having one tonight at his parent's summerhouse for the kickoff of the summer."

I sighed as I leaned against the cold plastic lawn chair. "Party it is then."

---

Now when I caught Casey walking out onto the porch with her nice purse and her sparkly top, I knew she was going to a party.

And being the good obedient boy that I am, I stopped her.

"Hey Ca-sey." I said with a sugarcoated voice. "Where ya headed?" I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes at me, which was a common occurrence. But what she did next was kinda surprising. She pulled me by my arm and walked off the porch.

"I'm going to a party with Misty, and you can come if you don't act like a caveman!" Casey scolded like I was a five year old.

I considered this. How lame of a party would it have to be if Casey was going. But I hadn't really talked to anyone except her dad and I think I needed to work out the old Venturi charm before I got rusty.

I shrugged as if it was no big deal and we were off.

When we go there, which by Misty's driving skills was a shock we got there alive, the party was in full bloom. Just the way I liked it. Misty and Casey instantly ran off to go the bathroom to fix their hair or whatever, and I settled in.

"Hey man." I turned to see a big looming guy holding a red plastic cup in one hand and a chick in the other.

"Hey."

"You from around here? Never seen you before."

"No, I'm from Canada. Visiting family." Okay, that sounded weird beyond words. Dennis McDonald is not my family because Casey is not part of my family. Because she is a freak and I could never be related to her.

"Cool. I'm Gary." He let go of the cup to reach out his hand. What the hell? Who shakes hands? But I shook his hand and quickly shoved it back into my pocket.

"Derek." I replied. "Anyways, I'm gonna go get something to drink." I mumbled drink as I slipped away. Well…that was awkward.

I milled around for about an hour until I heard a whoop and a scream.

I turned around and another surprise was waiting for me.

"Casey?!"

---

**Author's Note: **Gah! This chapter was a real bitch to write. So forgive for Derek's OOC-ness. I promise that next chapter will a thousand times better!


	7. Dancing Mickey Mouse

**Disclaimer: **I think I need a genric one that covers all the lawsuit stuff...but seriously...do the lawyers for Life with Derek not have anything better to do but look fanfics up on the internet that don't have disclaimers and sue us for all we're worth? Which in this case is...nothing...wait...I found a quarter in my pocket! In case you didn't (in which case you shouldn't be a lawyer) I don't own Life with Derek.

---

_And I so hate consequences  
And running from you is what my best defense is  
Cause I know that I let you down  
And I don't want to deal with that_

_  
I So Hate Consequences- Relient K_

---

Okay, so turns out that Casey's scream was actually her drunken attempt at singing to the song was apparently playing in her head. She had somehow climbed onto a table and was trying dancing. I pushed my way through the thickening crowd.

"Okay Princess. Time to go." I said as she fell over my shoulder. Her fist started pounding on my back as she mumbled incoherently.

"Der-ek!" She finally remembered how to say my name. "Let me go! You're not the boss of me." She slurred as her assault on me continued.

I searched around for Misty as Casey continued screaming bloody murder. After 15 minutes and massive headache approaching if Casey didn't shut up, I gave up on trying to find Misty and decided our best bet was to walk. It was only a 10-minute drive from Misty's house so it shouldn't have taken us long.

When we finally got out of the house I set Casey. Only to have her stumble against me. "Okay." I sighed as let her lean against me as she walked.

"What were you thinking?" I asked, trying not to sound like George and failing miserably.

Casey rested her chin on my shoulder as she looked at me. "I wasn't." She replied.

"I would guess so." I mumbled back. Why did I care anyway? It was one of those times where perfect morally sound Casey messed up. I should have rubbing it in her face, instead I was scolding her?

The road was only visible with the moonlight that seemed to cause Casey to shrink away. "Headache." She mumbled as she buried her face into my shirt. I scoffed. That's what you get when you get wasted, something that I had experienced over much of senior year.

As the house came into view I felt Casey grab my arm tightly. "Whoa!" She yelled as she almost fell.

"Shhh." I whispered as I dragged her up the steps. She leaned against the doorframe as I pulled her into her room. "Sleep." I commanded as I pointed to her bed. She gave a nod…or a drunken head roll…whichever way you look at it.

I made my way into my room before Casey grabbed my arm. "Hey Derek." She whispered in the darkness of the night.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." And with that her arms wrapped around me. I waited her to pull away before I made my way to my bed to not fall asleep for the next 3 hours.

---

The first thing that I felt when I woke up was a pounding feeling in my head. Like Mickey Mouse was dancing on my brain. I almost screamed when I heard the door open and in pranced in Vanessa with a smile plastered on her face.

"Good morning Sunshine!" She called out cheerfully. When was she given permission to give me pet names? I don't think that I was given that memo.

So I seriously screamed when she yanked open the curtains. "Casey?" She turned to me with a frown that creased her otherwise flawless face. "Are you okay?"

"Headache." I mumbled quickly as I buried my head in my pillow. I heard a laugh from my doorway. Derek.

"That's right Space Case. You have a hang over." He entered my room with a smug grin on his face.

Vanessa seemed to be shocked, or seemed to develop the unnatural ability to raise her voice an octave higher. "Casey! Does your father know?"

I let a groan into my pillow and hoped that she could get an answer from that.

Well, she did, and it was a no. "You must tell him when he gets back from Town."

I rolled over onto my back and gave a glare at Vanessa. "I'm gonna take a shower." Praying that she would get the message.

She nodded as she left. Leaving Derek standing in my doorway with a glass of orange juice and a smirk on his face.

I took a pillow at threw it at him, which he dodged easily. "Argh!" I yelled at no one in particular. "Why did you have to say anything?" This was directed at Derek.

"And not see you mess up? Because it for once your fault?" He scoffed. I felt angry force tears into my eyes.

"You're such a arrogant bastard!" I screamed as I pulled the covers of me and made my way to slam the door in his face.

I considered calling Lizzie but I needed a shower.

As I turned off the shower I could hear my dad talking to someone.

"She what?!" I could hear him yell. I felt myself wince. I quickly got dressed and awaited the onslaught that was to come.

First I heard a knock on my door. "Casey. We need to talk." I heard my dad say as calmly as he could probably manage at the time.

I opened my door and walked to the kitchen table where he sat with a mug of hot coffee. I smoothed out my skirt as I sat.

"Casey. It has come to my attention that last night you attended a party." He immediately went into lawyer mode. I almost let out a sigh out of frustration. As usual, he never knew how to talk to Lizzie or me.

I slowly nodded. "And can we establish that you drank at that party?" It took the will of God to prevent me from rolling my eyes.

"Yes." I answered.

"And you decided that it would be fun to drink way too much and get wasted?" He seemed to get angrier with every word. I didn't even answer that one. "Casey. I thought I raised you better than this."

I let out a bitter laugh. "You? You raised me?" I rolled my eyes. "Who wasn't there at my first dance recital? You! And my graduation? You! And who wasn't there when Mom was getting remarried? You!" I felt those tears coming back again. "You never raised me! You were too wrapped up in your own little world. You only came back that one time because Derek called you! Just tell me you would have come back on your own!"

I finally let the water works loose. "You had 18 years to be a father. Now, it's too late." I whispered as I stormed off towards the porch. I slammed the screen door as I sat on the lawn chair. I felt the static in the air that warned of a thunderstorm. I placed my chin on my knees that were folded against my chest. I bit my lip as I heard the screen door open. "What do you want?" I asked harshly, excepting my dad.

"I'm sorry." Was the reply I wanted to hear, but not from the person I excepted. I turned to see Derek standing in the doorway with an unreadable expression on his face. "I didn't know."

I felt myself feel embarrassed at my current state, for reasons unknown to me at the time. I quickly wiped at my tear-streaked face. "Well, now you know."

Derek slowly walked towards me, as if unsure what to do. "So, are you ummm…okay?" He asked, clearly uncomfortable.

I placed my bare feet on the floor, as the first drops of the storm seemed to fall. "I think so." I replied as I got up, not sure if I wanted to go back into the house. Derek turned to walk back inside, but turned as I called out to him. "Thanks."

And as quickly as Derek seemed to show a hint of emotion, it faded as he shrugged and nonchalantly walked into the house. I couldn't help but sigh. He just had to make my life harder.

---

**Author's Note: **Now, to clear thing ups... Misty is Casey and Derek's age. And my excuse this week for long wait for chapter? I was kidnapped. No seriously. School had kidnapped me and held me for ransom which my parents (who don't seem to notice that I have developed all the life skills I need) and my family just refused to pay it. But my french teacher went to France and I have an excuse to slack off on that subject...which is when I wrote this. So horray for French!


End file.
